villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Star (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Ronnie Jackerue Kleine known as Ronnie Kleine for short and with his supervillainous altered-ego "Dark Star" is a major-minor antagonist in the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). Although others will end up grasping Ronnie's characteristics as more of an anti-hero overall, Ronnie had ultimately created bad intentions that aren't redeemable as his younger brother Olaf Kleine who was actually more heroic and noble than Ronnie. Appearance Ronnie appears to have a dark fur tone and have a somewhat modified snout and nose. Their snout and belly are a bright silver grey. Ronnie has a hairstyle that is somewhat similar to Malora Vines. Personality Ronnie is constantly wrathful and short-tempered. He could get easily frustrated over an insult and want to start fights from those who do not agree with him for anything he does. He has been more attached to the Redwarfs; the alien species who influenced Ronnie's eventual Dark Star persona. Relationships Redwarfs - They helped Ronnie become more powerful after the rocket crash that he hit into the Redwarf planet. Malik Magistral - The relationship varies between a friend or a foe. Depending on the situation with the way they are feeling, their alter-egos, (as MAL or Dark Star,) and so on. Olaf Kleine - Just the younger moral brother of Ronnie Kleine. Daray Darcus - Just a frenemy that has been doing some evil things themselves, but is far from being as dark and evil as Ronnie is. Leo Grummel - The Astronomical Manager of Ronnie Kleine. Seyfert Galaxy - Ronnie Kleine's archrival at the start who became his love interest and eventual love companion ally. Cactivil - Just another arch-rival to work within the organization of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Icelynn - Just another arch-rival to work within the organization of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Overshadow - Just another arch-rival to work within the organization of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Time Zone - Just another arch-nemesis that he was a pawn working for in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Whiteware - Just another arch-nemesis that he was a pawn working for in the organization called The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad, who is related to Stella who is the Seyfert Galaxy. Thoutubus (YouTube) Ronnie Kleine has made a short appearence in one of the videos titled "WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT THE M WORD" showing up on the very left with Olaf Kleine at the very end. There wasn't any personality or character put into the video since the video was meant as a deliberate joke meant for entertainment purposes and wasn't entirely story-based. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Ronnie Kleine is often feared and made fun of at the same time. During the time of his evil-doing schemes, he would create plans to scare off his hecklers which would backfire with the hecklers pointing out how much of a villain he is for doing the evil acts and being told off by Eartha Regere, Olaf Kleine, or even Seyfert Galaxy; Ronnie's eventual love interest. The Rise of Dark Star Ronnie eventually came to realize that their acts that he considered right was wrong and decided to lower it down a bit. Ronnie decided to end up participating with Olaf Kleine and Seyfert Galaxy on countless adventures having more redeeming traits that would make him an eventual Anti-Villain and/or possibly an Anti-Hero. He is stuck in the gray area where is ideas of trying to give justice could be considered "right" in the eyes of some, or simply to the logic of some audiences who do not praise Anti-Heroes extent "Just going too far" which would make them an Anti-Villain. Media/Trivia * Ronnie is heavily portrayed to be an anti-hero later on. ** Ronnie's nickname "Dark Star" may be easily confused with: ** Dark Star from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ** Dark Star from No More Heroes * Dark Star's Love Interests: ** Daray Darcus *** Who Daray did had a crush on but eventually had feelings for Olaf Kleine instead. ** Seyfert Galaxy *** She did not trust Ronnie Kleine right away due to their rouge ways until Olaf Kleine helped Ronnie slowly redeem his evil selfish ways. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Xenophobes Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Big Bads Category:Cowards Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Extravagant Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hero's Crush